Why Did I Fight?
by Lunar Wave
Summary: Takuya decided to write an essay. However, he ended up writing this. He couldn't show it to his teachers, that much was obvious, so he decided to show it to his friends.


**Why Did I Fight?**

**Takuya Kanbara**

Why did I fight for the Digital World? I already said all I needed to say at the Tree of Beginnings. It's my second home. I had to protect it. It was the home of the Digimon, our newest friends. Sure I faced dangers that are not normal in the Real World, and no one would believe us even if we told them what happened.

I'm sorry; I'm getting ahead of myself. I guess I didn't really have the same reason back in the beginning I guess… I went to the Digital World because… Okay, I admit it. I was bored. I had nothing to do that day. Then I got that message. I just pressed yes. That's what kicked it off. I rashly pressed the button without thinking it through. That's just who I am. Then I ran, aiming to follow what my future is to be. In a brash moment, I forgot to do a lot of things. But in the end, I arrived. I arrived at the Digital World. It was a strange experience. To think, I used to not know what those flying blue blobs were.

Oh yeah, the question was why did I fight, right? At first, it was so that I could bring Tommy home. So I fought to get to the Forest Terminal. Then those Dark Legendary Warriors made themselves known. I ended up fighting to save the lives of my friends. I HAD to do it. I would never allow myself to just say, "Hey, Kouji, Tommy's in trouble. Can you save him for me?" No, I have to save them. It's not because of pride. It's because of my friendship.

Hm? Why am I avoiding the topic? What topic? Oh… You mean the time when I first got my Beast Spirit, huh? At that moment, I am so grateful for having Tommy with us. He braved my rampage and calmed me down without even having a single spirit. How can I be so foolish! I almost killed everyone! I couldn't control my spirit. It was so frustrating. It was all thanks to Grumblemon that I was able to do my best again and use my Beast Spirit. I hate to admit it, but I'm grateful. If he hadn't attacked me like that, I would have never gotten the courage to use my beast spirit.

Then, at the moment of accomplishment of our goal to reach the Forest Terminal, Seraphimon was struck down, right in front of me. I couldn't help him. I wasn't able to help him. Then Sorcerymon had to do a heroic sacrifice too. I never imagined that I would actually start being willing to do one if I have to. After I left that place with the Trailmon, I saw Whamon, pleading to be brought outside of the cave. I did what I had to do to stop Grumblemon, we were saved by Whamon. I was grateful to him.

Then, in a moment of want of relaxation, I lost my D-Tector. I've grown soft around Digimon who looked nice. I never thought that those Toucanmon would actually steal them. I'm so stupid! It was the first time I actually lost my D-Tector. I felt the helplessness that Zoe and Tommy felt when their spirits were taken from them. I felt so useless. All I could do was insulting that Calmaramon. It was the only thing I could do for Zephyrmon. I've never been so grateful for having spirits when I got it back from Datamon. Needless to say, I was elated. Their return brought a spark to my heart to protect everyone I care for with the best of my ability.

Not long after, I underestimated Duskmon. I fell to my guilt, until Dark Trailmon showed up. That time… I thought that if I didn't come to the Digital World, I would've been at home, spending as much fun with Shinya. I lost my will to fight for the Digital World. I tried to stop my past self from going. But… when I realized that… If I didn't go, I wouldn't have met my friends, Tommy, Zoe, Kouji, and JP. And they would be in worse trouble. At that last moment, when my past self was dawdling in the elevator, I regained my will to fight. I'll fight. Dark Trailmon returned me. I was ready. Ready to fight once more. Ready to do anything. I was a Digimon! What's more, I'm one of the Legendary Warriors. It's my duty to fight for the Digital World.

I kept up the fight. Against Panjyamon, against ShadowSeraphimon, against Sakkakumon, I fought. No matter what, I fought to get to the Rose Morning Star. Soon after, I lost my D-Tector, once more but this time to what I thought was the ultimate evil back then, to Cherubimon. It was then that Ophanimon risked her life and died for us to be able to fight once more. She gave us our D-Tectors and a brand new power to fight. Unified Spirit Evolution! A new fight! Time to destroy Cherubimon for good!

I admit… I wanted that date from Zoe. But I guess at that moment… I forgot about it. And I guess Kouji also forgotten about it. But I could never forget how happy I was when Cherubimon was defeated. But I can't shake the feeling of why the Digital World hasn't been restored. Baronmon told us of Lucemon's return. There was a stronger evil. We decided to keep fighting till the Digital World was restored. It was then that the Royal Knights appeared and defeated us without even going all out. Another ally died for us.

But we can't give up hope. I woke up on the Seraphimoon, and I was prepared to go back to the Digital World. After our return, again and again, we fought and failed to defend the areas until there was nothing left of the Digital World to protect. We decided to keep protecting the Digieggs. It was then that we finally defeated the Royal Knights on the Ophanimoon. But Lucemon arrived and destroyed everything. The Digital World, it's three moons, and more importantly, the Digital World's eggs.

Lucemon turned into his Chaos Mode. He prepared to go into our world. Now, we're fighting for two worlds' sake. As if the stakes weren't high enough already. We entered the Dark Area and attacked Lucemon. But despite the effort, we still lost a friend, Kouichi. It was maddening. I had to avenge my friend and the Digital World. We turned into the miraculous form, Susanoomon. We defeated Lucemon Chaos Mode! But for some reason, he had two eggs. The Light one floated away, but the Dark one stayed. Once more we had to fight. It's not a matter of whether I wanted to or not. It was because we're the only ones who have the capability to fight. We fought once more, and destroyed Lucemon, once and for all.

Peace has returned to the Digital World. With the portal closing, we made a hasty goodbye with the Digital World, and returned.

Now… if you ask me why I fought… Because it was fun. It was fun being in the Digital World and with my friends. I couldn't let anyone ruin that fun. Now it's only a dream I wish to have once again…

**(Present Time)**

"Wow, Takuya… That's a great essay." Zoe remarked.

"Too bad no one else is gonna read it." JP chuckled. "Only the ten of us will actually take it seriously."

"Yeah, thank you for asking us to join you on this "lovely" talk about why you fought." Teppei remarked.

"Shut up, Teppei. It's a privilege." Katsuhara laughed.

"Yeah, to be included with the _remarkable_ but underappreciated Legendary warriors." Chiaki chuckled.

"Yeah." Teruo agreed.

"Well, it's great." Koichi chuckled. "But you should've told us that you were gonna do this, or we would've done our own."

"Yeah, you lousy cheat." Kouji punched Takuya's shoulder.

"Well, we're gonna make our own then. Just you wait, Takuya!" Zoe grinned.

"I'm gonna beat yours!" Tommy laughed.

"It's not competition." Takuya moaned. "But I beat you to it, eh?"

"Hey Kouji, you want that date I promised?" Zoe asked.

"Hey what about me?" Takuya moaned.

"I'm saving the best for last, Takuya." Zoe chuckled. Takuya blushed.

"That's me, right?" JP grinned.

"She's obviously talking about Takuya." Tommy told JP, while the four strays laughed.

"I don't want the date." Kouji said. "If I make my "Why did I fight", don't expect me saying anything about wanting it."

"You're too shy." Zoe laughed.

"Well, let's move out." Takuya grinned, grabbing his cap and goggles on the stand and slamming it on his forehead. "Time to split into teams and play some soccer!"

"The two girls are going to grab the lunchboxes." Chiaki winked. "Don't want to get all stinky with sweat."

"We're gonna make our own Why Did I Fights ok, Takuya?" Zoe yelled. "If I make a better one, you better treat me to some ice cream!"

"… Fine!" Takuya answered.

**Chapter End**

I was bored so I made this. If anyone wants me to make the "Why Did I Fight" essays of the other characters, just comment. Oh and it's not exactly limited to Digimon Frontier only... But for now, I won't be working on this one till someone tells me to.


End file.
